Settlement Rules
Settlement Rules Disciplines Every settlement has access to four disciplines. Its base score in a discipline is equal to (spellcasting typically available + size modifier, if positive). Settlements also choose one discipline to specialize in, adding their size modifier (minmum 2) to that discipline a second time; and one discipline to be weak in, not adding their size modifier to it at all, or subtracting their size modifier (minimum 2). The score of a settlement is equal to the highest level of character in that settlement who will perform their discipline as a service. Typically, this means that a settlement offers spells, powers, and inventions of a level equal to half its relevant scores. A settlement may have residents of a higher level in these services, but they may not be willing to sell their abilities, or may require a special quest or action to access. For items available to a settlement, 40% of them should be from the settlement's highest discipline, 50% should be divided evenly among the second highest and second lowest discipline, and 10% of them should be divided among the lowest discipline. *'Arcana' determines a settlement's access to arcane magic, alchemy extracts, and magic items *'Divine' determines a settlement's access to divine magic and magic items, particularly those that require divine magic. *'Engineering' determines a settlement's access to inventions. *'Psionics' determines a settlements access to psionic powers and psionic items. A low score in a discipline does not necessitate a lack of practitioners, or even a negative attitude towards that discipline (although those often coincide), it may merely signify a lack of demand for such services, or a unwillingness to provide them. Governments The citizens of this settlement are psionically connected, able to share thoughts or emotions freely. While one or more members of its society make decisions, the voice of every member is perfectly heard and taken into consideration. Creatures that have a hivemind, however, find difficulty in communicating with outsiders who cannot access it. *Decrease crime -3, economy -2; increase law +2, psionics +1 An individual or group with potent magical power, such as a high priest, an archmage, or even a magical monster, leads the community. *Decrease corruption -2, engineering -1, society -2; increase arcana +1, lore +2 *'Adapted from' magical An individual or group with access to advanced technology, such as an engineer, business, or even an intelligent construct, leads the community. *Decrease arcana -1, corruption '''-2, '''society -2; increase engineering +1, lore +2 The settlement is ruled by its patron faith: secular and theological power are one and the same here. Priests, clerics and oracles decide every facet of life in the settlement.Double the modifiers for the settlement's alignment. *Increase divine +1 *The settlement gains any one of the following qualities as a ‘bonus' quality: Desecrate/Hallow, Holy Site, Pious, Racial Enclave, Racially Intolerant, or Unholy Site Qualities This settlement possesses a school, training facility, or university of great renown. *Increase lore +1; increase one of arcana, divine, engineering, or''' psionics''' +1 *'Note' This quality may be taken up to four times. Each time, it must affect a different discipline. *'Adapted from' academic The town has a strange and unnatural air, and is a popular place for diviners and necromancers. *Increase lore +2, danger +13; increase arcana and divine '+2 for Divination and Necromancy spells *'Adapted from eldritch The settlement hosts a shrine, temple, or landmark with great significance to one or more religions. The settlement has a higher percentage of divine spellcasters in its population. *Decrease corruption -2; increase divine '+1 *'Adapted from holy site This settlement is a magical place, carved from the living heart of an ancient forest. The trees form themselves into homes, and branches bend to provide the settlement's inhabitants with food, in the form of magical, druid-tended fruits and berries. *Decrease crime -2, economy +4; increase arcana +2, divine +2, lore +1, society +2; increase divine +2 for druidic spells *'Adapted from 'living forest The settlement is a haven for spellcasters due to its location; for example, it may lie at the convergence of multiple ley lines or near a well-known magical site. *Decrease engineering -1, psionics -1; increase arcana +2, base value +20%, purchase limit +20% *'Adapted from' magically attuned *Increase arcana, divine, engineering, or psionics +1 *Add 1d8 to the number of the most expensive category of items the settlement offers for sale, as determined by its size. *'Adapted from' majestic This settlement is actually a particularly successful and massive caravan. It has caravan stats and moves as a caravan. Caravans tend to be richer than other settlements, but harder to police. *Decrease law -1;' '''increase '''economy' +1, society +1 *Caravan settlements also gain untamed as a 'bonus' quality. The settlement simply isn't always there! This magical settlement might only appear in the moonlight, appear out of the mist on particularly holy or infamous dates, or only appear in this plane during thunderstorms or on particularly hot days. At other times, the settlement simply doesn't exist on this plane; powerful, plane-crossing magic is required to access the settlement outside of the ‘proper' time. The highly magical settlement is insular and clannish as a result of its isolation from the outside world. *Decrease economy -2, society -2; increase arcana and divine +2 for Conjuration (Summoning or Teleportation) spells. *'Adapted from' phantasmal Natural or artificial planar gates near the settlement make it a cross-roads for planar travel. Creatures from across the multiverse, both malevolent and benign, can be found here, as can their artifacts. *Increase arcana +2, crime +3, economy +2, danger +20, divine +2, purchase limit +25% *'Adapted from' planar crossroads This settlement is attuned to some psionic force; it may have been formed over a particularly strong psicrystal vein, or the powers of those nearby are enhanced by the presence of some powerful psionic creature. *Decrease arcana -1; increase base value +20%, purchase limit +20%, psionics +2 The settlement is known for its widespread religious tolerance, and many faiths have temples, cathedrals or monasteries here. Religious debates in the public square are common. *Increase divine +2, lore +1, society +1 *'Adapted from' religious tolerance The community has a deep and abiding fear of magic and the unexplained, but this fear has caused its citizens to become more supportive and loyal to each other and their settlement. *Increase law +2, society +2; decrease arcana -2, crime -4 *'Adapted from' superstitious The community has a deep and abiding fear or hatred of advanced technology, seeing it as a threat to the old ways. However, this fear has caused its citizens to become more supportive and loyal to each other and their settlement. *Increase arcana +1, divine +1, law +2, society +2; decrease engineering -2, crime -4 The settlement serves as an unholy site for an evil god or philosophy. Worshipers of the evil deity flock to this settlement. *Increase corruption +2, divine +2 *'Adapted from' unholy site Disadvantages For some reason, the magic in this region is weak. Local leylines are warped and the magical ecosystem is fragile. *Decrease arcana -4, economy -1, lore -1 *'Adapted from' magically deadened The settlement's magical or high-tech industry has stained the sky with sickly grey smog, poisoned the waters with dark slime and made the ground less fertile. Sickness and misery abound. *Increase''' corruption +2, '''economy +4; increase one of arcana or engineering by 2. *Anyone who spends at least 24 hours within the settlement suffers a -4 penalty to Fort saves vs disease for as long as they remain within 5 miles of the settlement, and for 1d4+1 days after leaving the area (or until they receive any amount of magical healing while out of the polluted region). *'Note' This disadvantage may be taken again to increase both arcana and engineering. If this is done, increase the penalty to Fort saves vs disease to -6, and this penalty lasts for 1d8+3 days after leaving the area. *'Adapted from 'polluted The settlement is built over an area of wild and unpredictable magic. The entire settlement is considered a wild magic area, as described in the planar traits chapter of the Pathfinder Game Mastery Guide. Magical beings and spellcasters tend to avoid this dangerous township. *Decrease arcana -2 *'Adapted from' wild magic zone Category:Rules Category:Settlements